Heretofore in the use of display cases wherein meat and fowl are supported within a refrigerated chamber upon pans mounted upon suitable inclined wire grates, fluids from the food including blood from time to time drip down from the pans through the grates and onto interior surface portions of the cases. If not washed frequently the accumulation of food particles and other substances upon the interior of the case, the grates and tubing of the cooling system would provide contamination, health and odor problems and reduce cooling efficiency. Thus, it is necessary from time to time, sometimes twice a day to manually wash down the corresponding interiors of the display cases.
Often there is an accumulation of fluids, food particles and liquids upon the interior of the case and upon the grates which support the food pans, and upon the tubing of the cooling system. Considerable time and manual labor are required for the intermittent washing down of the interior of such refrigerated food display cases, particularly in the case of meat and fowl.